lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1622
Report #1622 Skillset: Aquachemantics Skill: Novamist Org: Aquamancers Status: Approved Apr 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 4, to be decided. Will discuss with envoys as time allows, defer to mage rework otherwise. Problem: Novamist currently restores health to the mage upon death with a short prismatic barrier for 5p and lasts an hour. The problem with this is that it only triggers upon death by damage and not by any other death, eg. Instas etc, and if it fires early within the hour the skill is then useless for the rest of its duration as it will only fire once within its cycle and is not recastable until the hour is up so you are better off just using vitae. This report seeks to change the direction of Novamist to be more useful for an aquachems objectives. 2 R:10 Solution #1: Change Novamist to affect all enemies in the room. Enemies hit by Novamist will now be smart afflicted with 1-5 afflictions every 9-12 seconds (tic dependant on spell duration) depending on how low their ego is (1 aff/10% missing ego). Affliction pool recklessness, pacifism, luminosity, blindness and addiction. 4 R: 6 Solution #2: Change Novamist to affect all enemies in the room. Enemies will swallow the billowing mist every9-12 seconds (tic depending on spell duration) causing them to choke on their next potion (health, mana, bromides or lucidity) causing pain in the form of the opposite of that potion. (Health will drain mana/ego, mana will drain heal/ego,bromides will drain mana/health and lucidity will cause a random mental affliction to appear rather than be cured.) This will consume potion balance as normal. Damage in the range of 5-10% of the enemies max vital. R: 0 Solution #3: Change Novamist to affect the mage and his/her allies in the room. Those hit by Novamist will now be healed of health (5%-15%) and cured of one affliction every 9-12 seconds (tic/heal dependant on spell duration). If the Aquachem dies whilst Novamist is active, the Nova will explode and heal all allies in the room for 20% health and cure 1-3 afflictions dependant on spell duration. Player Comments: ---on 3/25 @ 03:51 writes: Sure. ---on 3/25 @ 05:26 writes: Actually, just realised that solution 2 isn't what I had read at first. This iteration is way too powerful. ---on 3/25 @ 05:30 writes: L ---on 3/25 @ 05:31 writes: Oops. Was going to say that I think it'd be better if instead of damaging the vital enemies are trying to cure, it should allow the heal to go through, but it should damage the other two vitals by a small amount instead. So if you drink health you get health back as normal but you take mana/ego damage instead. ---on 3/25 @ 06:38 writes: Why not just have novamist "fire" of all kinds of death, not just damage deaths, then just have this scale in % chance to proc on death as the hour passes? Simplest IMO ---on 3/25 @ 15:06 writes: @Shuyin That was actually my first thought for Novamist, however the way that it works is that it completely prevents the death when it fires, if this were to be a recurring % chance throughout the hour, this could in theory and the best case scenario make the mage unkillable should it keep firing, it would also be blocking power insta-kills if it were to block them. The reason I've suggested the first two solutions is because they would work alongside an Aquachem's objectives as the majority of the skillset revolves around ego with passives, reactives and bombs geared towards something based on target's ego. ---on 3/25 @ 15:06 writes: I've altered Solution 2 as per Falaeron's suggestion. ---on 3/27 @ 23:37 writes: Solution 2 sounds fine. Solution 1 sounds not that great. I'm guessing most of the time it'll do very little, or explode the amount of afflictions on the target. ---on 4/3 @ 13:22 writes: I like the idea of solution 2 but i'm wary of the spread between lucidity balance and healing potion balance. It sounds like the "proper" thing to do in response to solution 2 is to always sip lucidity first even though it gives you another affliction but if you mess that up then instead of being thrown off bal for 1s with a new affliction you take damage and are thrown off of 4s of potion balance, am I understanding that all correctly? If so then when you make a mistake you suffer 4x the balance hit due to how the balance timers work. I think it's good to have a cost if people don't handle something ideally but the distance between the two should not be so great in my opinion. What if it throws lucidity for the full 1s and healing potion balance for 2s? I agree with Shedrin's assessment of solution 1. To me it seems like a "win more" button because it doesn't do much to help you if you can't get someone's ego low but does a tremendous amount to people who you can get low. ---on 4/3 @ 19:49 writes: I think lucidity slush should just be removed from solution 2 entirely. Just keep it to the vitals. ---on 4/9 @ 08:32 writes: I've added Sol. 3. Something a little more in line with the life giving properties of Water and not geared towards offense. Constructive comments welcome. ---on 4/11 @ 22:56 writes: Solution 3 sounds fine, but besides hunting it'll probably be much weaker in practice than an offensive effective. ---on 4/14 @ 14:36 writes: Solution 3 works for me. I think if we can figure out a good balance loss (that's less than 4s) for solution 2 then it can work as well. ---on 4/16 @ 19:15 writes: I like the idea of a defensive mist, it sticks to the theme of the original novamist ---on 4/18 @ 03:15 writes: I like solution 3, but I would like to have the regen tic speed down a lot or the heal down a lot. 15% max health on top of our really high regens is a bit much. Heal level needs to be lower ---on 4/18 @ 15:01 writes: Auriella asked me to add the following: The tic is the dependant on the spell duration as stated in the solution. The faster end of the scale of 9 seconds has it healing less, while at the slower end of the scale it heals more at 12 seconds. Also not everyone has a max 13/13 regen, so that statement is moot.